Serendipia
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo – Jean de la Fontaine. Cuando lo inesperado es lo que te cambia la vida. One shot Territano


**Serendipia**

**Aclaración: **Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki (Keiko Nagita) y Yumiko Igarashi.

"_Lo inesperado es lo que te cambia la vida" – Anónimo_

"_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo – Jean de la Fontaine_

**L**a propuesta del conocido de un buen amigo: Thomas Zimmer, era ineludible. Son esas oportunidades que aparecen inesperadamente y ni siquiera tenía que meditarlo. Otra ciudad, departamento nuevo, buena paga y el trabajo por el que tanto me preparé me esperaba de brazos abiertos. _"Acepto, gracias. Claro que me voy"_ le dije.

Unas semanas después había comenzado con el ritual de mi despedida. Finalmente me había dado por vencido o quizá desistí de imponer mis deseos y de aquí en adelante me conformaría con regatear mis planes ante la vida.

Al encender la chimenea y con la danza del fuego reflejado en mis ojos, aticé todo aquello que no quería cargar en mi espalda: mi pasado. Lo vi doblarse, arder con ferocidad entre llamas doradas y azulosas trasmutando en figuras flameantes que tenían su rostro, su sonrisa y nuestros escasos momentos de felicidad; también esos planes y muchas frases que nunca pronuncie más que en mis imaginarias quimeras. Se apagó, humeo y lo dejé enfriarse, impávido. Sostuve las cenizas en mis manos, así se redujeron los recuerdos tangibles que había plasmado en infinitas cartas y poesías; también aquellos pensamientos por los que ya no seguiría esperando por un milagro. Todos se fueron con el viento de esa noche. _"Me has ganado, querida vida. De alguna manera acepto fluir con aquello que tú me ofreces. Ya no me resistiré. Hoy solo sobrevivo"_ Parafraseo y le doy una reverencia a la noche.

Hoy, mi último recuerdo se congeló entre las calles de Nueva York, sería mi acto final y cerraría el telón dentro de poco. Era una promesa. No empaco más que lo justo y necesario, todo debía tener el olor a nuevos comienzos, inclusive la ropa y mis nuevos libros tan necesarios para mi carrera de dramaturgo. Ese mismo día tomaría el tren hacia Washington en busca de un futuro mejor.

* * *

Hace unos días atrás, el mejor ofrecimiento de trabajo me había llegado de parte de los señores Wakefield, padres adoptivos de uno de los chicos del Hogar de Pony. Un hospital de niños y en otra ciudad necesitaba de enfermeras altamente calificadas, turnos accesibles, departamento cercano y que podía pagar. No lo pensé, solo respondí por inercia: _"Muchas gracias. Yo…lo acepto"_ y esa misma noche comencé con mi ritual de adiós definitivo. Deposité en un arcón, todos esos recuerdos que acumulé y que azuzada por la nostalgia repasaba cuando por las noches le pensaba. Los contemplo por largos minutos, mis ojos se saturan de lágrimas que secó con una de mis manos enguantadas. Cierro el cofre con llave, convencida de que allí quedaban esos recuerdos, sueños y promesas a su silueta etérea, con el pasar del tiempo de seguro ya no dolerían. Lo dejé atrás y me marché con la bendición de la hermana María y la Señorita Pony.

"_De alguna manera acepto fluir con aquello que tú me ofreces. Ya no me resistiré y estaré agradecida siempre" _le murmuré al crucifijo que llevaba sobre mi pecho.

Quedaba muy poco para dar un nuevo paso, para dejar atrás todo vestigio del paso de él por mi vida. Ahora, solo llevaba otro par de días en un hotel de Nueva York, resistiéndome a salir a ese invierno que en ese paisaje níveo dibujaba historias pasadas. Tomaría ese mismo día el tren hacia Washington en busca de un futuro mejor.

"_Ciudad nueva, vida nueva. Aquí voy" _dijeron a la par, completamente sincronizados pese a la distancia y al tiempo. Con paso alígero, inhalando aire citadino y aún con el ímpetu de la juventud iban entregados a empezar de cero.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

La nieve. Los copos danzaban con el viento, el frío atravesaba todas las capas de mis ropas y hasta la piel, estremeciéndome. Volví a esconder mis labios con sabor a café tras la bufanda roja que cubría mi larga cabellera rubia y con mis dedos aún enteleridos, tomé mi valija. El chirrido de los trenes sobre los rieles no dejaban de retumbar en mis oídos, el recuerdo de una despedida volvió para atormentarme, no quería que mis pensamientos se fueran en un: _"Y si me hubiera quedado"._ Ya habían pasado tantos años de eso… tantos y aún me hacía esa pregunta al eco de mis pensamientos solitarios.

El tren ya había llegado, estaba lista para subir hacia mi nuevo destino y el mozo del equipaje me ayudó con las maletas. Llegué a mi asiento: el extremo norte del exclusivo tren. La zona de más luz.

Una, dos o no sé cuántas horas pasaron. El barullo de unos chicos que para acabar con su aburrimiento jugaban y reían, cesó por fin. La conversación de las personas se convirtió en un zumbido, como el murmullo de miles de oraciones en una iglesia; parecía que podía escuchar sus secretos y los míos a la vez. Con mi guante limpié el vidrio, dibujé con el vaho una cara sonriente para infundirme ánimos y decidí recolectar los nuevos paisajes invernales que desfilaban ante mis ojos. La naturaleza pareciera estar saturada de silencio y detrás del silencio estaba la introspección. ¿Dónde más podía esconderme para evitar que me hallara? Quizá no exista ese lugar.

"_Olvidar. Estás haciendo lo correcto"_ me dije. Sólo quería descansar, detener los pensamientos de mi mente y dejarla suspendida en el blanco de la nada, por lo menos hasta llegar a mi destino y recomenzar.

* * *

La nieve. Parecía más gélida que otros años o quizá es porque ya no era un jovencito y no toleraba el frío ni su amargo recuerdo. Escondí mi cabello en mi gorra y subí al tren a zancadas, me apremiaba dejar de pisar ese suelo pantanoso de tristezas y oscuridad. Me indicaron cuál era mi asiento, el extremo sur del exclusivo tren. Agradecí que fuese la zona más solitaria y lúgubre. Saqué un libro para perderme entre esas letras. _"Déjalo ir, suéltalo, déjalo que vuele libre. Lo que haya para ti estará en tu camino, sea cual sea que transites. No necesitas buscar: vendrá"_ Resonó en mis oídos.

El barullo de unos niños aburridos de las horas de viaje terminó. La conversación de las personas parecía un zumbido distante, como el eco que se forma en el teatro horas antes de salir a escena. El vaivén del tren mecía mis pensamientos; la tibieza de los vagones y el perfume que vestido de ráfaga silvestre me transportó al verano de Escocia. Apareció por segundos esa incólume naturaleza ante mis ojos cerrados, pero con ella y yo más adultos. Un futuro que no pude ni siquiera atrapar en mi mente porque pasó vertiginoso, como brisa de primavera. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Recordar era volver a vivir o en mi caso revivir. Sé que lo oí de algún lado. Entonces ¿cuántas veces había revivido esos felices días en Escocia junto a ella? Exhalé con la intención de vaciar todo lo que aún quedaba escondido en los recovecos de mi alma.

"_Olvidar. Estás haciendo lo correcto"_ me dije. Dormité imaginando que mi mente era un amplio cuaderno de hojas blancas, sin escrituras, sin imágenes. Nada.

"_Olvidar. Estás en lo correcto"_ dijeron a la par. Dicen que la fuerza del pensamiento puede recorrer kilómetros. ¿Qué motiva esa conexión? Quizá el deseo dormido, la calma o el punto neutro del pensamiento enraizado justo en el medio del corazón. Ese que no razona, tiene su propia brújula y para escucharle hay que guardar silencio absoluto. Te va hablar, no cabe duda y no a tu alma, sino a aquella que le reconoce y le pertenece porque le dejará la ruta hacia ti.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

El tren comenzó a detenerse y estaba tan ansiosa que me apresuré en bajar para descubrir esa nueva ciudad que a través de la ventanilla parecía imponente. Estiré mis piernas, girando con mis brazos extendidos me abracé al viento, dejé que mis rizos se revolucionaran con él y levanté la mirada hacia el cielo encapotado. Aquí los rayos de un naciente sol resplandecían sobre los adoquines sepultados por la nieve y también rozaba la naturaleza aparentemente inerte y muda. Cerré mis ojos dejando que el tenue calor acariciara mis pecas, sin importarme que las personas de la estación murmuraran. Sonreí, dancé y giré agradeciendo ésta nueva oportunidad.

Un piano dio los primeros acordes de _"Sonata Claro de luna" Beethoven_. Amaba la música, siempre me permitía soñar despierta y convertía esos sueños en materia tangible, por lo menos así lo sentía mi corazón que lo vivía como presente; pero cuando le secundó el sonido de una inconfundible armónica detuve mi danza y abrí los ojos. Mis pies y mi corazón se fueron raudos en la búsqueda del lugar de donde provenía esa melodía.

* * *

El tren llegó al destino, por fin. No tenía apuro así que dejé que la mayoría de las personas ansiosas descendieran. Tomé mi equipaje y bajé. Me quedé resguardado bajo techo, seguía sintiendo frío y enrollé mi bufanda; me quité los guantes, busqué la dirección apuntada en mi agenda para buscar un taxi. Miré hacia ese cielo encapotado, los rayos del sol resplandecían en el plumaje de las palomas que habían levantado el vuelo hacia el letrero de la estación. Dejé que ese único rayo acariciara mi rostro, descansé mi espalda en el pilar y cerré mis ojos por un par de segundos.

Un piano dio los acordes de _"Sonata Claro de luna" Beethoven_, nada nuevo en estaciones de trenes y de músicos que buscaban la forma de ganar dinero con su arte; sin embargo le secundó el serpenteo del viento y unos segundos de notas hicieron inconfundible el sonido: Una armónica.

Dios, una armónica… la misma que se resistió a irse en el ritual de días atrás y llevaba en mi maleta. Abrí los ojos, mis pies o quizá esta alma indómita se marchó en la búsqueda del lugar de donde provenía esa melodía.

* * *

Y fue cuando te vi frente a mí.

Si la magia existiera y debíamos describirla: era este minuto. Único e irrepetible. Un reencuentro que fue inesperado y tan anhelado en esas noches de desvelos.

Con un silencio que solo lo derribaba la fuerza de nuestros pensamientos, esos que podíamos leer en nuestras propias miradas. Todo estaba escrito ahí, entre nuestras pupilas que trepaban nuestros miedos e inseguridades y se abrazaban confiados para fundirse sobre nuestras almas una vez más. De aquí somos y aquí pertenecemos. Las dudas hacen su retirada y solo hay una verdad: la de nuestro inmenso amor.

El mundo completo enmudeció, mis pies se fijaron entre la nieve y podía sentir mi corazón calmo cuando rato atrás estaba agitada por la danza y la alegría. _¿Por qué verte otra vez convertía todo en quietud y la pausa era interminable?_ Pensé. Ahora mi alma completa estaba expectante, con mis ojos ávidos de saturarme de tu nueva imagen, detallando tus facciones varoniles y tan atractivas. Mucho más que antes y es que todo de ti me volvía a conquistar. Una y otra vez. Quería contemplarte así y volver a nacer otra vez… no quería que fuera un sueño. No pestañee, ni avancé y esperé que tus pasos fueran hacia mí: _"Que no desaparezca, por favor"_ le rogué a la vida.

—Dime que no estoy soñando y te marcharas con la bruma —te digo con mis labios temblorosos y mis ojos nublados de lágrimas.

Te dibujas como una silueta difuminada, pero ya no más oscura, ya que a medida que te acercabas destellabas y todo a tu paso se transformó en vida.

Los segundos se ralentizaron y mis labios solo esbozaron una sonrisa. Solo quedamos tú y yo suspendidos en nuestro universo, hasta que sentí tu mano tibia en mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas.

—¿Quieres comprobar que no soy un espejismo? —me murmuras. ¿Es tu voz, la que me estremece o es este frío que nos rodea?

Y me abrazas con fuerza. Yo solo puedo capturar tu aroma, rodearte con mis manos y sentir tu espalda que se estremece con mi toque. Mi cuerpo completo te responde y se acopla a ti con perfecta armonía. Besaste mi frente y yo besé tu mentón. El caos que era mi vida volvió a tener ese orden perfecto en solo unos cuantos segundos.

* * *

Silencio. El tiempo nos dio una tregua al extenderse y todo se volvió quietud en un segundo. El silencio del mundo nos rodeo para poder escuchar la propia melodía de nuestras almas: Re - conociéndose.

Te veías tan etérea, destellabas junto con la nieve y tu cabello danzaba con el viento, tan perfecta como tantas veces te soñé. Quiero contemplarte porque irradiabas luz a través de tus desordenados rizos, porque tu silueta femenina sigue cautivándome. Una y otra vez. Mi corazón ante tu presencia por fin volvió a conocer la paz. Me rindo ante ti, porque nadie pudo ocupar tu espacio vacío. Porque nada en mi ha cambiado y sigue intacto esperando tu regreso a mi… _"Qué no desaparezca, por favor"_ le rogué a la vida.

Sonreíste. El mundo se detuvo y nos quedamos suspendidos en nuestro propio universo. El de nuestro amor, el que profesaban nuestras pupilas y nuestra alma completa. No, tu mirada no mentía, para ti tampoco nada había cambiado. Hace días atrás te había sepultado con el fuego y te veo aquí…renacer de las cenizas con más fuerza, desbaratando mis planes. Estabas llorando, pero aún así no cierras tus ojos para que no me desvanezca. Lo sé.

—¿Quieres comprobar que no soy un espejismo? —te digo al oído. La piel de mi rostro acaricia tus cabellos y extasiado me quedo con tu perfume que se desliza desde tu cuello hasta tu mejilla.

Te abrazo con la misma fuerza que te ansiaba mi cuerpo completo y siento tu corazón unificado al mío, acompasados en nuestra alegría de volvernos a ver. Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas y doy las gracias. Besé tu frente para borrar con el tacto de mis labios todo recuerdo amargo, para bendecir este momento y prometerme que no te volvería dejar ir.

Te abracé y danzamos con la melodía que seguía rodeándonos, embriagándonos y te volví a besar con las ansias contenidas de toda una vida, de estas y de muchas más.

_Un año después…_

Desde aquel día en que nos volvimos a ver, no nos hemos soltado de las manos, buscamos la justificación para mantener el contacto físico por mínimo que sea.

Teníamos un plan perfecto para olvidar, dijimos que ya no impondríamos nuestros deseos a la vida y decidimos dejar todo en las manos de una fuerza superior. Un sinnúmero de situaciones y decisiones que tomaron nuestros corazones nos condujeron mágicamente a este reencuentro. Es la conclusión que sacamos cuando conversamos sobre nuestras vidas y el porqué estábamos en Washington. ¿No es curiosa la vida?

—Serendipia, Terry. De eso se trata –—me dijiste con absoluta seguridad y me guiñaste un ojo.

—De acuerdo, esa palabra no la tengo en mi vocabulario. ¿Qué significa? ―le pregunto y alcanzo la taza de café a sus manos. Me siento justo enfrente y admiro la belleza de sus verdes ojos.

—Es todo lo que justamente nos pasó. No estuvimos antes porque quizá no era el tiempo. Luego… Huimos para hallarnos —me dijiste y te levantaste de la silla, besaste mi nariz y luego mi mejilla ―. No se trata de forzar, ni buscar…se trata de soltar y confiar. Es todo lo que tienes que entender, mi amor.

―Te amo, Candy ―le confesé una vez más ―. Te amo incondicionalmente. ¿Lo sabías?

―Yo también te amo, Terry. Incondicionalmente y siempre ha sido así.

Me levanto y le robo un pequeño beso de sus labios. No me importa que estemos en una cafetería. La felicidad y el amor se deben irradiar a los demás. Es una obligación moral.

Te invité a viajar a Londres, en realidad era para formalizar con mi padre nuestro próximo matrimonio que sería en primavera. Esa tarde de invierno nos fuimos a caminar por las calles de Londres, íbamos a dejar nuestras huellas sobre esa ciudad que me vio crecer y que nos hizo reconocernos. La nieve se había desvanecido bajo nuestros pies y junto con eso, los recuerdos de un pasado que ya no vendría más a nuestras mentes. Vivimos en nuestro propio mundo que dibujamos en nuestras ya usuales miradas silentes y en ese toque de sus dedos aferrados a mi mano. Nos hemos vuelto una sola piel.

Dicen que el destino está escrito. Yo no lo creo, para mí es una obra que solo yo escribo cada día con mis decisiones, acciones y hasta con mis pensamientos, pero sobre todo con el amor incondicional que se convierte en mi faro. El destino tiene muchas rutas, muchísimas; sin embargo como seres humanos creemos que podemos manejar todas esas rutas si vamos en busca de algo en particular: Libre albedrío. La vida tiene sorpresas… y muchas.

"_¿Y si ya te había conocido? En otro tiempo, espacio y hoy solo nos re - encontramos o quizá coincidimos". _Es lo que te planteo y tú me dices: "_¿Y si es que nada escapa a lo que está supuestamente pactado antes de nacer?_

Te abrazo, dándote un beso con cada frase que comienza en tu oído: _"Tiene sentido porque sé que te conozco desde antes, lo sé…porque esta vida no ha sido suficiente para buscarte, no ha sido suficiente para dejarte ir, no ha sido suficiente para lograr olvidarte y no ha sido suficiente para dejar de amarte…"_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__**: **__One Shot que nació de una convocatoria llamada: "Porque tu amor es mi inspiración" organizada por Gissa y mi grupo de Candy Candy. Además me inspiró la edición de Claus. La música que reúne a Candy y Terry es Claro de Luna de Beethoven, si pueden buscar alguna que esté interpretada en armónica, es simplemente sublime._

_La mención de los narcisos y "Nada en mí ha cambiado" es parte de CCFS. _

_Espero que sea de su gusto. Un saludo a todos y bienvenido los comentarios. _

_*Creado en febrero del 2019_

_**Lady Zafiro (Eterna poeta del alma)**_


End file.
